Lovia
The Kingdom of Lovia or Lovia is a country in the northern Pacific Ocean. The population of this monarchistic country is mostly from Northern American and European origins. It’s ruler is the King of Lovia, Dimitri I, a descendant of a wealthy European family. His family has found the Kingdom of Lovia and has always ruled it well. Geography Lovia is a small archipelago in the northern Pacific Ocean. It contains one major island, Peace Island, and about 10 smaller islands. Peace Island lays on the 131st degree of longitude and on the 33rd degree of latitude. The smaller islands are mostly flat and fertile. The main island, Peace, and one of the others, Kings Island, have lots of hills and are very green. There are large woods on these islands and agriculture is less easy in the inland. Climate The Lovia archipelago lays between the fresh California stream and the warmer streams in the west. The climate is Mediterranean and very comfortable. It’s also a plus point for the agriculture. History The islands aren’t mentioned until 1580. Then, Francis Drake discovered the coasts of Latin America and California. After the San Francisco Bay Area, he went western. In his diary a small and green archipelago is mentioned. Nowhere in his diary he says he visited the islands, but some historians think he and his crew were here during a few days. In 1849 gold was found in California and thousands of Asian came over. Some of these transports passed the Lovia archipelago. In 1852 a Chinese ship was shipwrecked near Lovia. Some of the passengers reached the most northern island of the archipelago, now Asian Island called. They were picked up 4 months later and seemed well fed. After years, one of them went working for a Californian newspaper and published a story of the Pacific Islands, as he called them. Arthur Nobel, a young Belgian man, moved to San Francisco in 1872. He was a journalist and was looking in the archives of all the papers, to find some writing material. That same year he found the article about the Pacific Islands. He found an investor and hired a ship, Francis II, to go to the mysterious archipelago. It didn’t take long and after a few days the reached Lovia. Arthur Nobel set up a first settlement and went back to San Francisco in 1875. He published hundreds of advertisements in American and European newspapers and returned in 1876 with more than 150 people. The settlement Noble City was named after there new king, Arthur Nobel. His name changed into Arthur Francis Noble the First or Arthur I. The next years King Arthur I reigned Lovia well and the population grew. In 1876 there were about 200 citizens. In 1886 it was 342, in 1900 659 and in 1940 1.540. Not only the population grew, also the trade and the wealth did. Noble City had become an important port between California and the Far East. Around 1955 the population growth stagnated. Lovia suffered from famines and didn’t get better. Fortunately the harvests became better in 1957 and the problems seemed to be over. Since then the economy of the Kingdom of Lovia has been doing well. Government Lovia has a Prime Minister, who rules the Government. Ministers and Representatives are in the Government, whereas the Members of the Parliament are registered in the Congress. The Parliament votes on the proposals made by the Government or the Parliament. Both organs are chosen each year in democratic elections. The royal family :For a full list of the Lovian kings and queens: List of Lovian kings and queens The King has the right of veto and is automatically Member of the Parliament. He can also be a candidate for the elections, to become a Member of the Governement, but this doesn’t happen frequently. The Queen has the same rights as her husband and can also veto something. The rest of the royal family doesn’t have any privileges. None of them are paid by the state or receive properties. International relations Lovia has really good bands with the United States of America, and in special with the state of California. We are as well friends of Canada, the European Union, Australia, New Zealand, Japan, but also of less rich regions like Latin America, Africa and Asia. Lovia is a member of the United Wiki Nations and has relations with Libertas, a Dutch Wiki nation. For example: our kings are family of the current vicepresident of Libertas. Lovia would like to join the United States and the NATO. Category:Lovia